Let's mate
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: Ivan, a big nosed cat has been desperately wanting to mate with Yao, an older cat, for a couple of days now. He just can't seem to control his hormones anymore. So when he finally gets the chance, how will Yao react? Yaoi, Animal love, boyxboy.


**Okkk, So some warnings are in order for this story!**

**One: This is Nekotalia, bascially cat Versions.**

**Two: Yes, There is sex between the two cats**

**Three: I do not own Hetalia that right belongs to Himaruya**

**Four: I do however own the rights to this story which came from the top of my head and my weird mind.**

**Five: Yao and Ivan are the names of the cats, China and Russia are still the same, I just made it so that There human names, would actually be their cats names.**

**Six: ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day, in fact, it was the most glorious day they have had all week long. Yao yawned happily basking in the rays of the golden star in the sky as he lay up top on a ledge of his masters house. The clouds were pure white and the sky was bluer than the Hawaiian ocean. Yao was a old cat; a ancient feline that praised days like these. He had finally got the chance to stretch his aching limbs and soak up the heat into his blackish grey fur.<p>

Just as he was about to take a short cat nap, his super hearing heard the small ringing of a bell. The chime was a signal that his master, China, wanted him back home right away. Acting on his well taught lessons; he ran through the cat door into the giant house. He followed the soft ringing until he came into the kitchen. Maybe it was meal time, but, it was much to early yet for that. As Yao walked in, he noticed another man standing with his master.

He was a tall man; large and bulky, he towered over his master in height and size. It was Russia; strange, he had been coming over more and more often lately. As his vision changed, he looked down to notice another cat standing there next to the large man. It was Ivan, Russia's big boned super cat. He had a lot of brownish fur, and when I say a lot, I mean A LOT; with a white ring of fur around his neck to almost match the scarf of his owner.

"Yao," China called to the cat and with that, the athletic feline jumped up on a seat and then on the table. China petted the cat, picking him up and gently rubbed his fur. Yao purred happily in his owners warm arms; he was like a mother rocking her baby to sleep. Yao opened his eyes when he felt another pair of hands rub the top of his head; rough leather gloves rubbed uncomfortably and the blackish cat shifted in the arms of his master at the odd touch.

"He is a cute one, da?" he heard the Russian say to China. "I am sure Ivan will enjoy his company, he hasn't really been himself lately."

"My cat is a very good companion aru, he is mature and well behaved. I am sure there will be no problem," he set the cat back down on the ground and crouched to become almost at his level.

"Listen Yao, be good to Ivan, me and his owner have some very important matters to discuss, so show him around, ok, aru?"

Yao nodded his head, meowing as if his owner could understand him. He would always do what his master asks; no matter what the task, even one as tedious as this.

He looked over and smiled at the Russian cat, only to have a slight nod returned. _"How weird aru,"_ Yao thought to himself as he showed the bigger cat around his masters house. Usually when the younger feline would see him, whenever they would get in their gang called the allies; he would immediately try to pounce on him, or he would happily hug him, and smile too him. But now, he was quiet; too quiet to the point were it had become awkward. With the cat following behind him, Yao couldn't help but feel like the big boned feline was staring at him constantly, making the fur stand up on his back.

The Chinese cat turned around quickly on well toned paws. "Hey Ivan aru, how about we go outside and relax for awhile? It is a wonderful day!" he tried to sound as perky as he possibly could, anything to get the other cat to act like his old self.

He watched as the brownish haired cat's mouth turned upwards, along with his eyes. "Nya, I would like that da," he meowed; sounding a little more happier then before.

As they reached outside, Yao immediately went back into his content state of happiness as he felt the warmth on him. "Ahh~ Doesn't this feel good Ivan?" he asked as he turned around, only to see the Russian cat blushing slightly; staring at him in what seemed to be complete awe.

Yao blushed; his ears drooping to the side, looking away from the younger cat. "I-Is there something on my face aru?"

"Nyet," Ivan said; as if that was all he was going to say. "Just the way the sunlight hits you, it's beautiful, da?"

"Aiyaa, do not say such things aru," the older cat hissed slightly, "how inappropriate," He knew the younger cat had a crush on him, but did he have to make it apparent everyday? Just as he was about to turn back around and walk away, Ivan came up and quickly leaned into his face. Yao's eyes widened in surprise; since when did he get there? He was awfully fast for a big cat. The Asian cat couldn't help but blush deeper as the cat moved in closer; he himself backing up as to escape the closeness.

"Yao," Ivan said softly; he placed his one giant paw on the smaller cats shoulder, smiling slightly; almost nervously. "You are being a gracious host, da? But, I do not feel like taking a tour, maybe just a nice nap is in order. How about you take me up to your room so we can sleep?"

Yao was awfully surprised by the gesture and even a little embarrassed. "Is that why you haven't been yourself aru? Because you are tired?"

Ivan paused for a moment, "Da~" he meowed cheerfully; though it almost seemed forced to the older cat. "My master also has not had much sleep, I guess like master like pet da?"

"I think you mean, like father like son aru," Yao said, fixing the saying. "Either way, I am told to keep you happy until our masters are done with their work, I am sure a nice nap will do us both some good."

Ivan nodded; following the blackish cat back inside the house, up the long stairs. As they finally reached the top, Yao lead Ivan too the room which he and his master shared. China always had Yao sleep with him on his bed; it always kept him company on lonely nights. Yao reached the bed and crouched down, shaking his butt lightly as he jumped; clinging onto the sheets with his claws, struggling to get himself up.

Ivan watched with amusement at the other cat. "_How adorable,"_ he thought watching the smaller cat struggle. _"How hot,"_ he thought again. You see, Ivan had been in the 'mating mood' for the last couple of days and he only wanted Yao, Yao's name constantly went though his head, giving him shivers out of complete lust. Everything about the older cat was perfect, from his long tail and long legs, to his perfect little butt and the texture of his fur. He had a crush on the smaller feline, for what seemed to be forever. How badly Ivan wanted to ram senselessly into the Yao's small butt. He had the perkiest; Ivan had admitted this several times to him. His hormones were leaking like crazy; he wondered why Yao hadn't noticed the aroma yet? Maybe in old age, your senses die down.

As Yao finally got up; he sighed heavily, out of breath. "Come on aru," he called down to the younger cat, "it's easy yes?"

Ivan nodded and padded his feet slightly on the ground; getting ready to make his move. Crouching down he made one giant leap for the mattress barely reaching the top; he clung to the sheets like Yao before him. Yao ran over and griped his paws trying to help pull him up. With one last mighty tug, he finally got up there, Yao falling backwards. The ancient cat opened his eyes only to notice Ivan standing above him, smiling happily.

"Little Yao is so funny da~"

"Shut up aru!" the cat scrambled to sit upwards, getting up he pouted his lips; turning his head away as he walked towards the tower of pillows at the top of the bed. As he reached them, he pulled the top pillow out with his sharp teeth and slid it down next to the one pillow. He took another pillow and again dragged it so it would also be next to the others.

He quickly jumped onto his makeshift pillow bed; he prodded around until he found a comfortable area and sighing heavily, lied down. But as soon as he started to get comfy in his spot, he was disturbed when a huge indent made him slide down slightly and into the body of another cat.

"What the-?" Yao questioned looking behind him. He watched as Ivan climbed over him and placed his fluffy head on Yao's butt; the purring obvious by this time. "Aiya! What do you think you are doing aru?" the Chinese cat shouted in anger.

"I am getting comfortable da~ It is kind of cold, so I thought some body heat would warm us both up~" Ivan meowed.

"Hmph," Yao puffed out his cheeks and closed his eyes again; hopefully just to get it over with. "Fine," he said, a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Yay~" Ivan dug his head a little deeper and the purring became stronger. Yao had too admit, even though it was embarrassing to sleep like this with another cat, it was warm, and very snug. The Chinese cat soon found himself drifting off to sleep. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Ivan.

This was his only chance, he had Yao right were he wanted him. Ivan sat up and moved closer, he used his paw to wrap around the older cat's stomach and turned him on his side. Yao blinked confusingly. "Ivan, what are you doing now aru?" he wasn't answered but the cat did lay on his side with the Asian feline, his whole body almost enveloped the smaller cat. His head was right next to Yao's, slightly above it. He than began to softly lick his fur.

Yao's face drained of all color; if you could see it, and completely stood still as the younger cat continued to lick him. His warm and rough rugged tongue rubbing, cleaning the black fur. The tongue soon found its way to Yao's ear, licking and nipped at it slightly; Yao's ear began flinching at the contact.

"S-Stop it aru," Yao stuttered embarrassed.

"I am just cleaning you," Ivan stated almost huskily into his ear. His purring vibrated against the Asians back, with something else poking him from behind and Yao had a feeling it wasn't his paw. He shivered as Ivan bent up, warmth leaving him, but was surprised as he rolled onto his back from Ivan's heavy paw laying on his one side.

The big cat lied down in between the Asian's legs, Yao's arms up against his stomach. The younger cat began to straddle the older feline; humming joyfully as he completely covered the smaller cat.

"I-Ivan!"

"You are so pretty," he sang. "So beautiful," Ivan leaned down and licked the other cats stomach. He licked lower and lower, teasing the ancient feline. Yao's face exploded into red, so visible even through the balckish fur. He turned his head away; mewing softly.

"No, do not want aru! Stop it right now!" he struggled under the heavy weight. "Y-You perverted feline!"

"Don't lie little Yao, I know you like me too. I've caught you staring~" he giggled, winking.

"Aiya, do not aru!" he retorted furiously. "A-And even if I did, this quickly into sex?"

"Sorry, I really can't help it." he leaned down and licked Yao's cheek, smiling. "Even when I'm not this way, it's so hard to resist you, da~ I can't help I have a fetish for old felines~"

Yao pushed at the bigger cats face to get him away. "Go away aru!" he yelled. Ivan quickly touched his nose with Yao's; making the cat stop and stare at the brown cat in complete shock.

"I love you, Yao~"

Yao stared at the cat for what seemed to be a life time. Those three simple words had made his heart pound uncontrollably; the beating ringing in his ears. He could feel the tip of his ears heat up and his stomach do flips as a faint purring emitted from his own self.

"Ahh~ Yao-Yao does like me? Heehee~" he mewed happily. "Than I guess that means we can mate, da?"

"Waa! I never said I agree'd to that!" Yao screamed, hissing at the latter.

"Nyaa~" Ivan giggled as pushed his body a little closer to Yao's, his member right up against his entrance. "But little Yao, you may say no, but your body says yes~" he laughed at the apparent hardness of the older cats member.

"W-Well, how am I not suppose to get hard over what you were doing aru!" Yao blushed madly. Now both were purring loudly.

"Are you sure, it's not ok? I really want to Yao-Yao," Ivan pouted like a little kitten.

Yao looked like as if he wanted to exploded. He turned his gaze away and growled to himself. "Y-You should do it now, we are both already hard aru."

Ivan smiled happily and gave the Chinese cat another Eskimo kiss. "Da~ Thank you little Yao, I promise you will enjoy it~"

Without any warning of the kind, the Russian cat slowly slid his way into Yao's wanton whole. He watched as the older cat hissed slightly at the penetration; already starting to pant heavily and Iavn wasn't even fully inside yet. Yao showed his claws, griping Ivan's chest with them as he finally got in all the way. The younger cat purred with lust and fulfillment.

"Yao~" he meowed. "You feel so good, your heat, nyaa, so warm~" he started to move, thrusting his hips back and forth; watching the Asian cat pant heavily as he was looking up at him with half lidded eyes. Yao mewled; soft moans escaping only for the younger cat to soak in and hear.

"Ivan, merow, harder aru," he begged; moving his lower half along with the latters.

"Da~" Ivan complied almost immediately. He started to move faster, his pace quickened and it became rougher as he dug deeper into his precious little cat's body. Ivan leaned down and licked the cat's fur again, trying to please him in every way possible. He leaned up and licked the cats mouth, Yao opened it and stuck his tongue out to lick against Ivan's.

Ivan pushed in harder, Yao was clenching so tightly around him. "Haah, Ivan aru!" Yao growled; his purring stronger than before. The vibration of both of the cats wiring, reaching their voice box made it even more enjoyable. His head starting spinning from the pleasure, the feel coursing though his veins. He meowed, small sounds kept escaping.

"Yao-Yao~" Ivan grunted but still manged to keep his voice sounding strong. "I am, ah, so close da~" even without Yao answering to that, he could tell that the Asian was close as well. The claws of the older cat dug deeper into the bigger felines chest as he hit a bundle of nerve; his sweet spot.

Yao meowed loudly, tossing his head and his back arching. "Ahh, do it again aru, do it again!"

Ivan kept hitting it, harder it seemed with each time. Their breathing melded together in harmony, each in ones own paradise, but those paradises were colliding together for even greater bliss.

With one last thrust, both came at the same time. Ivan filled his new "mate" up with himself. Yao releasing the milky substance onto Ivan's fur. Both stood there, panting heavily as the room spun; Ivan's tail waving back and forth happily, feeling Yao's trapped tail trying to do the same.

Ivan kept himself in and lied down next to the older cat. Snuggling; their purrs melded together. Yao dug his face further into the warm chest, sleepiness consuming him. Ivan nuzzled the older cat's head, licking the top of it.

"Yao-Yao, I love you so much."

-0-0-

"Aiya!" Yao meowed painfully as he woke up sore and filthy. The bigger cat yawned; smiling bright at the latter as though nothing ever happened just a few hours ago. Just as Yao was about to shout at the perverted big nosed feline, he heard another yelling from behind him.

"Aiya! Russia aru, look what your cat did to mine!" China ran up to the cat and pulled him away from the Russian feline. Ivan's member being pulled out from his lover.

"Da~" Russia sang happily, almost excitingly. "It seems our pets our lovers now da?" he giggled.

"Oh no, why Yao!" China pouted concerned for his animals well being. "Did that mean kitty rape you aru?"

Yao quickly shook his head up and down.

Both China and Yao looked over to both Russia and Ivan as they heard the infamous kolkolkol and dark aura surround both of them. They shuddered and China clutched the cat tightly in his arms. _"I guess Ivan was right aru!"_ Yao shouted in his head. _"I guess it is like master like pet!"_

"You know little China~ Since our cats are lovers now, I think me and you should become so too, da? It would be only right since me and my cat both seem to have the same great taste~ he said placing his hand on the Asians shoulder. China quickly tossed the cat back onto the bed and ran out of the room screaming for help; only to have Russia humming and laughing as he skipped; following the man and closing the door behind him.

"Aiya, humans are crazy aru!" Yao yelled, shaking his head from being thrown. All of the sudden he crashed down into the bed as the giant cat plopped on top of him, crushing him. "Ivan, you are going to crush me to death aru!" the cat growled, struggling to escape. He felt Ivan's tongue lick his back making his fur stand up.

"So little Yao," he stated in between licks. "I raped you, da?"

Yao froze; smiling weakly he turned his head around. "I-I was only joking aru," he stuttered.

"Kolkolkol~ If you wanted to be raped Yao, all you had to do was ask~ Kolkolkol~"

And from a far distance you could hear two loud Aiya's coming from within China's house.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe I actually did a Neko Hetalia fanfiction...WHAT HAVE I DONE! xDD and not only is this my first time writing for Nekotalia, but I DID IT WITH SMUT! I think I am the first person to write a smut version with cats. So I really don't know if this is good or not, I liked it...man I am weird...SEE IF YOU CAN DO ONE BETTER SOCIETY! T_T (Runs away crying)<strong>

**Basically, I love the one writings of my friend on Deviant art who does a lot of Nekotalia fanfics, and I told her, I will be the first to make a smut version of them, and she said she would love me forever, and so this was born! xDDD**

**If you want to read some of her stuff, go to iamganontheumbreon on Deviant art.**


End file.
